femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chichideka (The Ancient Dogoo Girl)
Chichideka (Honoka Ishibashi) is the main antagonist in the 2009 episode “Youkai Big Breasts Appears (Episode 2) for the Japanese comedy TV series “The Ancient Dogoo Girl”. Chichideka is also referred to as Youkai Big Boos, and her undercover name is Sakumi Manakata, the substitute teacher. Chichideka is a Youkai monster, who first appears in the episode disguised as a substitute science teacher named Sakumi Munakata. She is wearing a white blouse with a black skirt and high heels. She wears her redish brown hair pinned up. She introduces herself to the principal at the school. The principal has just confiscated a magazine from one of the male students, that shows big breasted girls in it. The principal has gone off to look at the material for himself. Miss Munakata notices that the principal is just as obsessed with breasts as the boy he confiscated the magazine from. As a result, she seduces him with her own cleavage. She then presses up against him, and some fate befalls him as he screams as the cameras focus cuts away. Next we see Miss Munakata arrive at the classroom of the school. The boys are immediately obsessed with her ample cleavage. Her lesson happens to be on breasts. One of the boys asks her how big her cup size is, and she informs him that she is an "H" cup. Dogu-chan is not impressed with Miss Munakata, and immediately senses that Miss Munakata is a Youkai monster. Dogu-chan (Erika Yazawa) is an ancient youkai hunter from the Jomon period. She had been awakened in the first episode of the series by Makoto Sugihara (Masataka Kubota), who finds her breastplate buried in the woods. When he places his palm on the breast plate, Dogu-chan awakens and makes Makoto help him with her fighting the Yokai. Dogu-chan tells Miss Munkata that she knows she is a Youkai, and she immediately becomes defensive. Dogu-chan tears off her school uniform revealing her Youkai fighting outfit. She challenges the teacher to a fight, but is left defenseless when she is unable to transform into Dogoo Girl. This is due to her dogu assistant Dokigoro, being unable to transform her into her magic armor. Miss Munakata pulls a sticky nipple out of her blouse and throws it at Dogu-chan. The nipple attaches to Dogu-chan's forehead, and it incapacitates her. Dogu-chan and Makoto are taken away by security guards. Shintaro Kadoma (Tokio Emoto), Makoto's boyhood friend is next seen confronting Miss Munakata in her science lab to convince her to release his friends. Miss Munakata begins to seduce Shintaro, and she eventually reveals that she is a Youkai Chichideka in the form of a queen bee. Her breasts appear to be made out of vinyl playground balls. The globes have alternating black and yellow rings on them. They have stingers in the form of long needles that come out of the breasts when she attacks. Chichideka tells Shintaro that if he likes “big breasts so much you should grow a pair of your own”. She stabs Shintaro with her stingers. Shintaro is able to escape, but he soon begins to develop breasts of his own. The principal that Miss Munakata stung at the beginning of the episode shows up, and he too has developed breasts. He begins to float up in the air. Soon there is a whole army of boob zombies that Chichideka has infected, and they all begin to float in the air. Some of the zombies begin to explode as they go higher and higher in the air, and Chichideka seems to enjoy their fate. She has now tossed off her white lab coat and is revealing her true form and costume, which consists of a matching black and yellow nipple helmet with pointy spear, along with a giant abdomen that looks like a skirt and has a stinger on the backside. She is also wearing black opera gloves, black boots that ran just below her knees, and black fishnet stockings. As she watches the men explode, she makes the comment, “Men sure are having a hard time…”. She enjoys watching them explode, and laughs at their misfortune. Dogu-Chan and the remaining students confront Chichideka. Dokigoro, the dogu assistant, scans his memory banks and finds that Chichideka is the Big-Boobs Youkai. His data reveals that she was born from the union of a queen bee and the resentment of all the women who’ve been harassed because of their generous busts doki. Chichideka warns Dogu-chan that this time she will make her sleep for eternity. After this warning, she leans over and a bolt of electricity shoots out of the metal antenna on the top of her head and shoots at Shintaro. As a result, Shintaro’s breasts begin to grow larger and he begins to float up in the air, as his friends try to hold onto his legs and keep him from going higher. Dogu-chan has had enough, and she has Dokigoro transform her into Dogoo Girl with her protective armor. She chases Chichideka into the school and the battle with ensues. Dogoo Girl begins a sword fight with Chichideka's metal nipple knives. It seems to be an intense fight, as both seem like capable foes. Chichideka is able to use her tandem metal spears to combat Dogoo Girl’s sword. She controls them by grabbing her breasts with her hands and then turning her body. As the fight continues, Dogu-chan attempts to strike Chichideka with her sword with a huge downward thrust. However, Chichideka traps the blade between her massive cleavage and then flings the sword across the room. Dogu-chan is able to break away and Chichideka begins firing needle bullets out of her giant breasts. Dogu-chan is able to dodge the bullets and hide behind a wall. After regaining her sword, Dogoo comes face to face with Chichideka. This time the queen bee begins firing more sticky nipples that come out of her giant orbs. The nipples attach to her face and legs, much like the previous encounter. It appears that Dogoo Girl has met her match, as she slumps down on the ground incapacitated. However, instead of taking the opportunity to take her foe out, Chichideka uses the time to lecture Dogoo. She tells her that “''Nowadays, big breasts are some kind of big deal. But in the past, busty women were looked down on. Those selfish men are unforgivable. Anyone who stands against me will die in the sky!''”. This refers to how the men she infects develop boobs, float up in the air, and then blow up. She plans to get revenge on anyone who is obsessed with large breasts. Chichideka approaches with her needle stingers, and is about to stab Dogoo Girl who is still lying on the ground. However, she is able to battle past the incapacitation. Dogoo chants “Doki-Doki Wave!”, which causes her breast plate armor covering her breasts to flip open, begin spinning and then brightly glow. Chichideka is momentarily mesmerized by the glowing breasts and is surprised when Dogoo Girl grabs her. Dogoo Girl places her body in the middle of Chichideka’s globes, avoiding the deadly stingers, and gives her a death hug. There is nothing Chichideka can do to get out of the death squeeze, and the glowing becomes even more intensified. The queen bee gets a shock of impending doom on her face, and makes her last comment, that she regrets “to lose against you…”. The squeeze continues, and Chichideka’s body begins to lose consciousness and her head leans backward. She moans with her last breathe, and then she implodes. All that remains of Chichideka are some small round glowing energy balls that float in the air momentarily, and then are absorbed by the breast plates of Dogoo Girl’s armor. Dogoo’s boobs grow larger from the absorbing of Chichideka’s energy, and then steam is released. It appears that each time Dogoo Girl defeats another Youkai, her chest gets larger. A satisfied Dogoo Girl sighs, “Ah, my chest is full”, and then pats her breast plates and grins ear to ear. Trivia *Honoka Ishibashi appeared as Violet Kimura in the 2008 film "The Machine Girl". *Honoka Ishibashi appeared as Malshina in 23 episodes of the 2012-2013 Japanese action/comedy TV series "Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger". Gallery screenshot_17106.png screenshot_17107.png screenshot_17108.png screenshot_17111.png 43.jpg dogoo10.jpg screenshot_17113.png 3b847o.gif screenshot_17118.png screenshot_17120.png screenshot_17124.png screenshot_17125.png screenshot_17126.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka.gif screenshot_17127a.png screenshot_17127b.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka2.gif 3b870y.gif screenshot_17133.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka3.gif Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka4.gif screenshot_17137.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka5.gif Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka6.gif screenshot_17140.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka7.gif Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka8.gif screenshot_17144.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka9.gif screenshot_17153.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka10.gif screenshot_17159.png screenshot_17163.png screenshot_17168.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka11.gif tumblr_p8nk6iC0Aj1rvzucio1_400.gif screenshot_17170.png screenshot_17172.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka12.gif 3b84ri.gif screenshot_17177.png screenshot_17178.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka13.gif screenshot_17183.png 3b84u5.gif screenshot_17189.png screenshot_17193.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka14.gif Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka15.gif 3b84vg.gif screenshot_17196.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka16.gif screenshot_17199.png screenshot_17202.png screenshot_17204.png screenshot_17210.png screenshot_17212.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka17.gif Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka18.gif 3b84wv.gif Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka19.gif screenshot_17237.png screenshot_17239.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka20.gif screenshot_17247.png screenshot_17251.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka21.gif screenshot_17255.png screenshot_17262.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka22.gif screenshot_17266.png 3b853b.gif screenshot_17270.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka23.gif screenshot_17273.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka24.gif screenshot_17261.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka25.gif screenshot_17284.png screenshot_17286.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka26.gif screenshot_17289.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka27.gif Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka28.gif screenshot_17296.png screenshot_17297.png screenshot_17299.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka29.gif screenshot_17302.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka30.gif 3b858x.gif screenshot_17308.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka31.gif 3b85an.gif Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka32.gif screenshot_17312.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka33.gif screenshot_17318.png screenshot_17320.png Honoka Ishiboshi chichideka34.gif screenshot_17322.png Dogoo Girl outfit.jpeg screenshot_17101.png Category:2000s Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Comical Defeat Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:High Heels Category:Humanoid Monster Category:Humiliator Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Knife Category:Latex Category:Lab Coat Category:Low Cut Top Category:Master of Disguise Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Murderer Category:Opera Gloves Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Teacher Category:Vengeful Category:Villainess Enlarges Victim Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villainess Is Enlarged Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Woman Kills Villainess